Azami Nakiri
}} Azami Nakiri (薙切 薊 Nakiri Azami) is the biological father of Erina Nakiri. He is currently the the Director of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and a previous 3rd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Appearance Azami has slick black hair with a streak of white hair swept into the back. He is pale-skinned with black eyes and a notably grim looking face. Upon his introduction, Azami’s outfit is predominantly black, consisting of a trench coat, vest, undershirt, leather gloves, slacks, and shoes. His tie is silver in color. Personality Like his daughter, Azami is haughty, declaring that no one present at Erina's Moon Banquet Festival booth was qualified to even taste her food, even throwing blatant insults at some very notable figureheads in the culinary industry. Cold, rude, and domineering, he is the only person to ever cause the normally confident Erina to become a terrified mess. Like most of the Nakiri family, Azami wishes to bring the culinary industry to its greatest heights, though he considers food that is not high quality to be nothing but fodder. He has the capacity to show compassion and care for the students of Tōtsuki, however, he is much more ruthless than Senzaemon and this kind demeanor is more of a facade than anything. History Azami was born to the Nakiri family through his father, Senzaemon Nakiri. During his high school years, he attended Tōtsuki himself and was once a member of the Elite Ten Council, holding the 3rd Seat underneath Gin Dōjima and Jōichirō Saiba. In his adult life, he later sired a daughter named Erina. Several years prior to the start of the story, he was exiled from Tōtsuki for reasons unknown. Save a few newspaper articles and word-of-mouth knowledge, Azami's entire presence in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy was effectively erased, leaving no trace of his history. Despite his excommunication from Tōtsuki, Azami managed to contact the Elite Ten Council shortly before the Moon Banquet Festival and proposed to them to make himself the director of Tōtsuki. Plot Moon Banquet Festival Main Article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc Azami, after many years, finally returned to Tōtsuki on the fifth day of the Moon Banquet Festival. At the time, Erina was running a booth which Azami paid a visit to.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 131, pages 18-19 Upon arrival, he greeted his daughter and walked into the main dining room. In a matter of seconds, Azami insulted the patrons, claiming that they were unworthy to eat her food.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 133, pages 4-5 Even when confronted by Shingo Andō and Natsume Sendawara, Azami coldly continued to insult and reject their accomplishments. He explained his view of cuisine to that of appreciation of fine arts, something that requires an artistic sense, quality of character, and proper education.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 133, page 11 Eager to see how much his daughter has grown in skills since his excommunication, Azami promptly sat down at an open table that Erina had left open for Jōichirō Saiba in case he came, despite her attempts to protest.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 133, pages 14-16 Just as Erina nearly began to serve Azami, Sōma Yukihira paid the booth an unexpected visit as well.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 133, pages 18-19 Not knowing who he was, Sōma asked Azami if he could share the table with him, prompting Azami to lose interest and leave the establishment.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, pages 5-6 As he left the booth, he was stopped by a posse of cars lead by Senzaemon himself. The father and son got into a heated argument about their respective visions of what Tōtsuki should be for the culinary industry.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, pages 11-12 Although Senzaemon was nearly able to force him to leave, Azami brandished an official document signed by the Elite Ten Council. In it, six of the ten members including Eishi Tsukasa and Rindō Kobayashi, the current first and second seats, voted to have Azami appointed as the new director of Tōtsuki. The only 4 who did not vote in favor were Satoshi Isshiki, Terunori Kuga, Tōsuke Megishima, and Erina. With the majority of the Elite Ten backing him up, Azami walked away, declaring himself the new "King" of Tōtsuki.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, pages 14-19 Dark Era of Tōtsuki ---Coming Soon!--- Trivia *''Azami'' (薊) literally means "thistle". Nakiri (薙切) uses the kanji for "to mow down" (薙 Na) and "to cut" (切 Kiri). References zh:薙切薊 Category:Male Characters Category:Chef Category:Nakiri Family Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Staff